hope
by Tiffany Hill
Summary: brady and chloe get seperated but will there hope to love one another bring them home...


a short broe fic about the current storyline.  
takes place after philip pays off the officer to arrest brady at the clinic.  
  
  
"i'll be right back brady i juss have to go to the ladies room." chloe said while walking towards the restroom. brady walked towards the waiting room as the officer merged towards him."you are under arrest for the attempt of stealing pesesion of drugs." then rambled on about his rites. "what? i think there has been a misunderstanding." brady said struggling with his hand cuffs. the officer just ignored him and escorted him to the police car. chloe came out of the restroom and saw philip by him self. "where did the cops go?" "ohh you just missed them." philip said feeling none the less guilty. "but they didnt even..." chloe stoped in the middle in her sentence when she relised that brady was no where to be seen. "wheres brady? philip." "oh he said it would be better for him to just leave and let me bring you home." chloe knew that something was up but did'nt qestion ferther so there would'nt be any more confertation.  
  
~~two days later~~  
  
  
brady ended up in the jail cell "i cant belive im stuck here instead of finding chloe's father i hope she's not worried about me." brady thought ."there has to be more to this arrest. no officer could arrest me with know proof and get away with it, unless.... PHILIP he this. i knew from the first time i saw him at the clinic it wouldnt be good at least i can deffend myself in court today. maybe i should write to chloe telling her whats up." "time to get going the officer called!!" brady went to the jail cell and got bail.   
  
"its been to day's and he hasnt been seen or even called me, im so worried he should of been back by now." chloe's thoughts were interupted when she heard a knock. "come in." she said. "hi sweetie i just came up to bring you your mail." nancy handed chloe her mail and left her room. chloe looked fliped through her mail. "just the usual." she thought. "wait..." she had a hand writing letter. "iwonder whop this could be from?" she opened her letter and it read:   
  
dear chloe  
  
im sorry for how things went last time i saw you. but i dont want you to loose your hope or give up on it.  
i promised you before and ill promise you again that i will find your father and you will get better.  
right now im in jail and trying to get bail but i have to go to court first if you dont see me for awhile dont  
worry ill be ok. ill phone you as soon as possible. say hi to every one for me and dont tell them were i am  
i need to keep a low profile for now. well i guess thats all i have to say and......... hey dont forget about me.  
  
love brady  
  
chloe shreaded into tears and heard another knock at her door. philip came running towards her to comfort her. "whats wrong chloe?" "i..t..s. br-br-ady." she said trembling. "what did he do to you did he get out of jail already?!?!?" philip asked angerly. "how did you no he was in jail?" philip let go of her and was silent. "PHILIP! what did you do?" "listen chloe its nothing really just tell me what he did and i will..." chloe cut him off saying. "lie again! tell me the truth philip!" chloe was standing now and yellign at him. "chloe calm down ok dont be mad i just bribed a officer to lock him up for awhile it was jsut so that i could spend tie with you." "SPEND TIME with ME at whos expence BRADY'S?" nancy heard all the screaming and was now at the front of her door. "whats going on?" she asked. "GET OUT philip!" "chloe listen plez juss give me chance." nancy saw the pain in her daughters eyes and escorted philip out the door. after philip had left nancy went up into chloes room to comfort her. chloe told everything to nancy and she understood. "listen sweetheart, we will go look for brady tomorrow but tonight you have to focuse on the light the night walk fondraiser for leukemia." "your right nancy i should thanks for the talk." chloe sadi and then hugged her mom. nancy made her way out of the room to let chloe get ready for tonight.  
  
"ding dong." a man answered the door. "hi how may i help you?" "are you dr.ben thomas?" brady asked polightly. "yes..." "hi im brady black and i know you over heard us talking about..." ben cut him off. "im sorry i cant be doign this, i can thelp you." as soon as those words "i cant help you" hit brady he fell apart. trying to put himself together he said teared eyed. "please help me, help chloe yuor daughter... she has leukemia and she needs a bone marrow transplant. i need you to help her stay alive." ben was heart broken for this man and HIS daughter. "im sorry i didnt know...." be walked into his house. "WAIT...!" brady yelled. ben came back to the door and said. "i...i....i...i... can help her?" "yes we need you to get tested and all your familly. we need to c if you or them are a match." ben grabbed a pen and wrote something on a card. "here give this to her i can and will help her."  
  
chloe was walking near her parents. "umm... ill be right back im just goign to get soem hot chocolate." "ok honey go ahead we will meet you at salem place ." philip approched chloe and said. "chloe im sorry will you ever forgive me." "philip idotn want to talk to you right now when i know that brady's ok i will see... if i can even stand the site of you." she walked away from him. brady watched from a distance as chloe was drinking some hot chocolate. he slowly and quitely stood next to her. "its a beautiful night isnt it?" "yes it is." chloe said not even noticeign that it was brady she was talking to. "wait a minute... BRADY!" chloe screamed and jumped on him. "i was so worried!" brady embraced her as tears of joy fell from her face. "hey diva i have something for you." hey took out his blue velvet box. "brady what is this?" chloe asked. "open it..." she opened it and there lay a white card she held it up. "what is this?" "read it." chloe put the box that held the card in and read the card it said:   
  
dear chloe  
  
forgive me for runnign away when i shouldnt have i just didnt know what to think. untill your friend brady came to me.  
he told me what you are going through. i promise that i will do what ever it is i can do to help.  
here is my number and i will keep in contact.  
  
love your father ben thomas  
  
chloes heart leaped a thousand times faster all she could do was hug brady and never let go.. "th..th..ank..you..." brady let go of her and took the card put it back in the box. "you know how you said you wanted to go to new york and live in a fantasy." " yeah..." "well come with me and ill take you there." chloe smiled and took his hand as he led her toa unknown place.  
  
chloe had a a blind fold on as brady held her hand leading her. "where are we brady?" "well what kind of surprise would this be if i told you huh?" chloe giggled as did brady. "ok ill give you a clue think about last summer." "ok i am." brady slowly walked away from chloe. "brady where you going?" "dont worry chloe im right here." suddenly it was all coming back to her. "the..the... gazebo."chloe said. brady slowly took of the blind fold and whispered. "finally i thought you had forgotten." "never." she hugged him. "thank you. thank you for everything." they stood there and it seemed liek forever untill. a bright white light appeared brady saw his mom. "chloe." he whispered. "chloe." he said again. she was shocked she saw isabella bradys mother. "do you see her?" chloe just nodded and couldnt take her eyes off of her. finally she turned and pulled away from brady. he couldnt let chloe push him away again he grabbed on to her adn whispered in her ear. "dont be scared im here." isabellasmiled at them. chloe looked up at brady. "you were'nt lieing." "i never do ." he said smileing at her and kissed her on the forehead. isabella interupted their thoughts and began. "you have completed your journey... and found your way back. son i love you and will always be here with you... but you dont need me now you have chloe." "take care of him sweetheart, dont leave him like i did." brady and chloe had tears falling down their faces. "good bye....." brady ran towards the gazebo where she stood and was fadeing he screamed. "noooo........ dont leave me again mom." he fell to the ground and was sobing liek a little boy. chloe had never seen him like that and she was shocked and in fear but she knew she had to be there for him. "che kneeled down beside him. "shes gone again...." "im here." chloe said with a smile. "and im not going anywhere." brady stood up and hugged her. "you promise." "promise." brady put his forehead against her's and he spoke up. "hope... i hope you love me as much as i love you..." he gentley kissed her on the lips and pulled away. chloe kissed him again and then looked into those baby blue eyes. "all i have is hope now... i love you." they kissed and knew that hope would bring them everything. 


End file.
